


I Need Hardly Say

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: A little higher and we're well away
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Need Hardly Say

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was an experiment to see if I could write *while* high, but I got about halfway through and needed a nap. May edit more later cause grammar is really hard even when sober. 
> 
> Title is [Miserable Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3IjN8whXM0&list=PLdlKjfbzZGdnD7cmPYERwLke7LN9qfT_Y&index=3) by The Smiths, dedicated to Mozza's ridiculous 'I NEED ADVICE' bit at the end cause it both makes me laugh and turns me on

“ _Johnny_ , for the last time,” I huff out, clutching my book tighter. “I’m not interested in a good _humping_ , or...whatever it is you're wanting me to smoke. I just want to be left alone.”

“Mm,” Johnny said as he indifferently strummed his black and white Rickenbacker next to me. “Well, you won’t go with me to hang out with the crew, and you won't ever leave your hotel room. You need some down time, mate. To relax, you know? Have fun.” 

“Time I would have in excess if there wasn’t someone next to me _in_ my room playing a guitar.” I rarely got terse with Johnny. We'd only ever argued over small stuff, like a record taken without my notice or the rare times he’d lose my lyrics in a forgotten jacket. I was at my wits end though. “Please, Johnny. I’m sure Andy will have a much better time with you than I would.” 

Rickenbacker sat aside, Johnny pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket that clearly didn’t smell of tobacco and tapped a joint out. I tried to scoot away, but the bed was only so big. “Look, here. Watch me.” 

“Will that get you to leave?” I asked without expecting a reply and sat the book down on the nightstand forlornly. The snick of the lighter made me finally glance over, watching Johnny slowly inhale. The sight of that shaggy hair, hanging down loosely over his eyes, with his cheekbones sharp as a blade’s edge, made me feel an uncomfortable tightness between my legs, but that wasn’t anything new. 

After a moment, I felt cool smoke breathed across my cheek as Johnny leaned in to me. “See? Now you, come on.” Johnny could talk me into the guillotine. He’d undoubtedly be the cause of my demise in some way. “Like this.” 

I felt Johnny’s fingers against my lips as he pushed the spliff between them, and I clumsily held onto his wrist as he began to light the end again. There was a moment of uncertainty as I stared over at Johnny’s expectant expression before I gave in and slowly inhaled like he had done. 

“That’s it, hold it for just a second and then let go,” Johnny murmured against my ear, nipping the lobe playfully. I shut my eyes in effort to keep myself from doing anything rash, and only a few seconds passed before I coughed the smoke up. 

I felt flush with embarrassment as Johnny took another drag, looking far too pleased with himself. “I don’t feel particularly better, and I’m still beyond sure I’m not good company for this --” I get cut off as Johnny presses our lips together tightly, and I taste acrid smoke being blown against my tongue. This is far from our first kiss, yet I’m unable to help a sudden rush of desire. My thoughts feel like they’ve tilted off course, my sense of awareness floating away as if I’m somehow looking down at myself instead of through my own eyes. 

Johnny pulls his warm mouth away from me much too soon. The joint is put back between my lips, but Johnny is laughing so hard at nothing he's hardly able to lift the lighter. Without instruction, I inhaled all my lungs could hold and urgently pushed Johnny’s lips back against my own. My hands aren’t able to hold onto his shoulders like I want. They’re far too heavy against my sides, almost immensely so. “ _Johnny_ ,” I gasp out, panicking at the realization. 

“Hey. I’m here, I’m here. You’re alright,” Johnny says from down a distant tunnel. I can’t put together how that would work since our bodies are so tightly intertwined, but Johnny only laughed harder when I asked him about it, his precocious smile pressed into my neck. “I’m not going anywhere, yeah?”

“Not in this weather, no,” I mumbled, as there’d been rain all day, but that could have been yesterday. Nothing felt entirely real in regards to the passage of time. Johnny’s hair could get soaked in the rain though, if it was today, and that would be awful. “I’d love to kiss you again, Johnny Marr. You’re far more handsome than James Dean and certainly better dressed.”

Our mouths touched in a familiar way, and I’m lulled by the smoke passed between us into an unusual state of equanimity. For once, the immensely dire state of the world didn’t seem so... _immense_. I found myself laughing uncontrollably at that and twisted in Johnny’s arms like a freshly picked bunch of gladioli. “How’m I supposed to kiss you if you don’t lie still, Mozz? C’mere,” Johnny says into my shoulder, giggling, before I tugged at the buttons of my shirt in realization.

“I...I need to make love to you. I _must_ , because...I love you, Johnny. _Physically_ , I think.” I’m stopped by Johnny’s callused fingers before I can bring about our planned consummation though. Of course, _of course_. I should’ve known. I could never be what Johnny wants. I’m not fit to be looked upon in the eyes of anyone.

“I don’t wanna take advantage,” Johnny breathed out against my lips and tears burnt in my eyes, drowning in a visceral despair. “I never want to be a regret of yours. You’re too important to me.”

“Please,” I ask hoarsely, and I’m finally able to cup Johnny’s face between my hands. “Please don’t turn me away.”

My eyes drift shut as Johnny kisses me again. I twist my hips against him in some remote understanding of sensuality and shiver as my hardened length brushes his thigh. Just that slight spark of pleasure makes me heady with desire. “Mozzer -- I don’t...Are you sure? That you want this? Want me?”

“Yes, _yes_ , Johnny, please.” The words struggle out over my clumsy tongue, mouth uncomfortably dry, but Johnny’s own tongue is there to help me. “Oh, _oh_.”

Thankfully, Johnny was able to deal with the matter of buttons and zippers far better than me, and I’m grateful to touch the man who’d shown up at my doorstep two years ago and saved my life. I kiss him, to say thank you, but get distracted when our hips meet again. The strangeness of our cocks pushing together is overshadowed by the sheer scintillation. “So good, that’s so good -- fuck, Mozz. You’re just incredible, aren’t you? Look at you.” 

The words rain down against my skin like a baptismal, and I’m pinned to the bed by Johnny’s slight weight. I needed the touch of our skin more than the oxygen in my body. I could’ve sustained myself on the pleasure of this alone ad infinitum. That was until I realized that Johnny’s mouth could do more than kiss me, and I felt the incredible thrill of a tongue darting down my chest. “ _Oh_. That’s wonderful, Johnny.” My words were stuttered and slurred, too high to be eloquent.

Johnny bites deep red marks all the way down my sternum, and the barrage of sensation is indescribable. While I usually recoil away from pleasure, I’m now held aloft by it as Johnny causes my insides to twist in a peculiar manner. My cock strains, leaking and untouched, against my stomach, and I can’t help but reach down to ease the urgency there. 

“Wait. _Wait_.” Within seconds, like the skip of a film reel in real time, Johnny is hunched between my thighs and dragging his tongue along the underside of my cock. I watched, mystified, as this inexplicably beautiful man licked along my slit and hungrily swallowed down the fluid that bubbled out, as if he craved it.

My heart near stopped when Johnny leaned away after a few minutes, and I pushed my hips up in a desperate protest. Glistening strings of saliva kept us connected, and, in due time, I was plunged right back down into bliss as he sucked at the loose flesh of my scrotum. My mind was a tilt-a-whirl of new emotions, madly spinning and swinging. “Hold your legs up, Mozzer. Here. Like this." 

As always, I tried my best to do as Johnny asked, gripping my knees with slick palms, and a pillow was shoved under my hips shortly afterward. “Johnny, where am I?” I asked. 

Laughing, Johnny bit playfully at my inner thighs with a wicked smile. “You're right here, luv,” Johnny murmured, brow cocked tauntingly. “Aren’t you?” 

There was no time to respond as something wet and warm pushed across the crevice of my arse and incredulously I realized that could only be Johnny’s tongue, teasing across my entrance. I pulled at my legs as my entire body bowed up, trembling in pleasure. I ached in ways I could never have imagined, my cock twitching helplessly as pools of precome dripped up my chest. “I can’t -- Johnny. That’s so nice. Oh god, that’s so _good_.” 

That bedeviled tongue continued to push along me for a long few minutes, still wet and so vulgar, and I would’ve done anything for a moment’s friction, to be able to get the release that teetered so close. “Okay, try and relax for me, Moz.” 

“For what?” I asked, blinking down at Johnny’s hooded eyes. His face was soaked in sweat, hair pushed back, yet I couldn’t help but feel that he looked more gorgeous than ever before. Even when he leaned in to teasingly press a kiss against my scrotum the sight didn’t seem pornographic so much as picturesque. “What --” 

“Just trust me,” Johnny said before I could try and muddle out anything he might’ve meant. I nodded in acquiesce and focused on holding my knees with my shaky hands. Then there was an odd pressure and fullness as Johnny pushed a finger inside of me, then two. “Yeah? That alright?” 

I wasn’t entirely convinced, Johnny’s tongue had been far more pleasurable, but then there was a slight shift, and my world tumbled off its axis once again. “ _Oh!_ ” My legs dropped as I tore at the sheets beneath me in desperation, a soft cry bubbling out as Johnny’s finger continued to push at parts so unknown to me. 

A soft lick around the crown of my cock was all it took for me to come, and I had to have slipped from consciousness. Because when I opened my eyes again, Johnny was straddling my chest, stroking his own cock. I marveled at the fact that bringing me pleasure could elicit such a reaction from anyone, especially someone like Johnny. “That was amazing, Mozzer. You’re amazing,” Johnny gasped out. 

I wanted to move, offer Johnny a fraction of the pleasure he had just given me, but I could only watch as Johnny’s fist flew along the length of his cock in a blur. Johnny’s other hand landed on the bed by my shoulder, and with a strained noise he began to come, warm splotches landing along my collarbone and one particularly spry shot hit my chin, making me laugh. 

“Fuck, you look good like that,” Johnny said with a coy smirk, his hand on the bed slipping up so our mouths could briefly touch. Johnny’s tongue then darted down to clean up some of the mess he’d made, humming in thought all the while. “Think I need to help you relax more often.” 

“You’re a truant.” I could hardly move my lips enough to say the words. “Though a devilishly good looking one.” 


End file.
